Bubblehead Verses Buzzwang: Round Two
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again mechanical minds clash. And once again insanity happens.


**Bubblehead hid the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger characters in some Nachos. Again. Another mad fic and a little more Buzzwang torture. **

**Bubblehead Verses Buzzwang: Round Two**

"Why do I have to stay with Buzzwang?" Bubblehead protested as Zach carried him in his cage to Q-Ball's lab.

"Because you keep flying out of your cage every time Goose is away on a mission," Zach counted off. "Commander Walsh is trying to cut back on his drinking and we are **not** going to have another missile incident again!"

"But pushing random buttons is fun!" Bubblehead challenged. "And I don't want to stay in my cage!"

"Forget it bird! You're not getting out **this** time!" Zach waved a finger at him. "I had Doc change the computer lock myself!"

"Why can't I stay with Little Zach? He's fun!" Bubblehead chirped.

"Because Little Zach is way behind on his schoolwork as it is!" Zach snapped.

"I dunno, I think he's getting quite an education in this place," Bubblehead chirped.

"Captain Foxx are you sure this is a wise idea?" Buzzwang asked as Zach handed him Bubblehead's cage.

"Even locked up in a cage Goose doesn't trust Bubblehead to behave himself alone in his apartment," Zach shrugged. "And I honestly can't blame him. Just try to keep him under control." He left the room.

"Well Bubblehead I know we had a rough start last time but I think this time you might be able to behave yourself and stay in your cage," Buzzwang nodded. Then he turned around. "Oh no…"

"You'd think that but no," Bubblehead flew out of the cage and around the lab. "Just call me Bubble-dini!"

"How did you get out this time?" Buzzwang yelled.

"Dunno, just did it!" Bubblehead grinned. "This is gonna be fun!"

"How many times do you have to be told to behave yourself?" Buzzwang asked.

"I dunno. Do I get a prize if I guess it?" Bubblehead blinked.

"Listen Bubblehead! I do not want to go through what we went through **last time** I watched you!" Buzzwang told him. "I do not want to be Zorro again! Last time I nearly skewered Ranger Rollins. And he was not exactly happy about it."

"Hey I was just trying to give you a little personality," Bubblehead chirped.

"I already have a personality thank you very much!" Buzzwang bristled.

"Trust me, you should trade it in for a new one," Bubblehead narrowed his eyes. "Ooh what does that button do?"

"Bubblehead! No! Come back here!" Buzzwang chased Bubblehead around the lab, knocking over inventions, accidentally destroying one or two. "Come back here!"

"Hey what does this thing do?" Bubblehead turned on a strange looking ray. It hit Buzzwang. Which made him short circuit.

"BBLLAB AB BAB LAB ALB ABLAL ABBA ABBAA!" Buzzwang danced around short circuiting. Then he collapsed.

"Circuit disruptor ray," Bubblehead read the label on the side of the ray. "Guaranteed to short circuit the programming of any robot or mechanical object."

"Laba laba rama lama ding dong!" Buzzwang twitched on the floor.

"Well he makes more sense now than he did before," Bubblehead grinned. "Guess I'm gonna have to give him a little tune up!"

In the Ranger Recreation Room Zach, Doc and Zozo were sitting around talking. "Are you saying that somehow Bubblehead picked up some kind of hacking ability from you?" Zach did a double take at Doc.

"From what I've discovered, Bubblehead's memory circuits can retain a tremendous amount of information almost instantaneously from any program he comes in contact with," Doc said. "The problem is that his information system is completely screwed up and he can't control what files get temporarily deleted, permanently deleted, recovered or what have you. However there is a chance that he might have improved his hacking and programming skills due to all the times my tweakers were inside him trying to reprogram him."

"So Bubblehead became a master hacker simply by coming in contact with your tweakers?" Zozo asked. "What are the odds of that being true?"

"Hi guys!" Bubblehead flew in. "What's cookin' good lookin'?"

"I'd say about a hundred percent," Zach groaned. "All right Bubblehead what did you do to Buzzwang **this **time?"

"Here comes the answer," Zozo looked out in the hallway. The other rangers got up to look.

Buzzwang was tap dancing around singing. _"I'm Mister White Christmas! I'm Mister Snow! I'm Mister Icicle! I'm Mister Ten Below! They call me Snow Miser! Whatever I touch, turns to snow in my clutch!"_

"This is too much…" Doc groaned. "Bubblehead why did you make Buzzwang think he's the Snow Miser?"

"Well he told me he didn't want to be Zorro again," Bubblehead chirped as he landed on Doc's shoulder.

"Bubblehead two, Buzzwang zero…" Doc sighed.

"You have to admit however it's not really a fair fight," Zozo remarked.

"La la la la la!" Buzzwang danced around merrily.

"Then again you could pit Buzzwang against a sack of **potatoes** and it wouldn't be a fair fight," Zozo groaned.

"I dunno," Bubblehead grinned. "Let's get a sack of potatoes and try it out!"


End file.
